


Руины

by Gothundr



Series: Со стороны [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothundr/pseuds/Gothundr
Summary: — Акааши не понимает.





	Руины

Когда Акааши в первый раз встречает Куроо, он искренне не может понять, в чем проблема.  
В голове щелкает — никаких проблем нет, если объективно, да и субъективно тоже, потому что Акааши — не из тех, кто судит людей до того, как ему выдастся хоть малейший шанс их узнать. Так он себе говорит, по крайней мере. Впечатление получается очень неудобное — чем больше он пытается сообразить, в чем дело, тем дальше убедительный ответ ускользает, и он хмурит брови на чужое довольное лицо и широкую улыбку, смутно напоминающую оскал. Они с Бокуто обмениваются едкими любезностями так легко, что в какой-то степени становится неловко, потому что Бокуто, как правило, не терпит таких острых шпилек в свой адрес (Акааши отмахивается, потому что даже Бокуто не становится неловко — с чего бы быть и ему). Ощущения такие, будто он пытается достать закатившуюся под холодильник кошачью игрушку — она вот, почти в руках, но как только он касается ее пальцами, она коротко звякает и закатывается еще дальше, а кошка недовольно мяукает под самым ухом.  
У Акааши нет и никогда не было кошки — он не знает, что это на самом деле за ощущение, и поэтому оставляет все как есть. С Куроо он здоровается максимально вежливо и только после того, как Бокуто хлопает его по спине широким жестом (между лопаток горит, но он не жалуется) и говорит — _а это Акааши_. Ожидается что-то типа «я о нем рассказывал», но оно не звучит, и Акааши — он не чувствует себя уязвленным, нет. У Куроо теплая широкая ладонь, и поэтому он как-то отвлекается от всего, что ему думается. Рукопожатие получается некрепким — как будто ему боятся что-нибудь сломать, и, в принципе, в этом ничего нового.  
Акааши улыбается, но исключительно потому, что уже знает, кто такой Куроо — Бокуто упоминал. Пару раз. От этого он себя уязвленным тоже не чувствует, просто фактом это кажется не самым справедливым.

Когда Куроо оказывается по другую сторону сетки, Акааши, кажется, понимает, в чем была проблема.  
Возможно, ему только кажется, что он понимает, но, видимо, она в основном в том, что Куроо — редкая заноза в заднице, и Акааши, конечно, очень старается быть вежливым, но в этой ситуации так уж получается, что либо вежливый, либо честный. Отношение выходит неровным — из разряда «не уверен, что думаю, но не могу отрицать, что как игрок — способен, тот факт, что это раздражает — тоже». По ощущениям похоже на американские горки — как только он почти доходит до высшей точки всей возможной симпатии, его резко кидает вниз, и Акааши ничего не имеет против американских горок, просто колесо обозрения ему как-то больше по душе. Бокуто где-то рядом очень громко обозначает свое присутствие — он оборачивается и смотрит со стороны, пытаясь отыскать в чужом лице намек на приближающую бурю, но не находит. Сегодня все явно безоблачно, хотя Акааши, говоря честно, на месте Бокуто озадачился бы, глядя на улыбающуюся во все тридцать два капитанскую рожу за сеткой.  
При всем уважении, конечно.  
После матча они с Куроо сцепляются в каком-то бешеном и вовсе необязательном рукопожатии — Акааши смотрит, как мышцы на чужих загорелых руках напрягаются, и озадаченно вскидывает бровь. Не хочется делать выводов, но все, что он может прочитать — это ненавязчивое желание сломать Бокуто руку, что, во-первых, конечно же не правда, во-вторых — даже если, Акааши при всем желании не найдет этому никакого обоснования. С чего бы? Он сглатывает и отводит взгляд, будто вторгся туда, куда не звали.  
За ужином он слушает, как Бокуто и Куроо перекидываются выпадами разной степени язвительности, и считает, кто выдаст больше. В этой игре Бокуто проигрывает почти всухую. Хочется что-то сказать, но Акааши не уверен, что именно, и так как у него нет привычки говорить лишь бы говорить, он молчит.

Когда Акааши присматривается к Куроо внимательнее, он думает о том, что проблема явно не там, где он ее отыскал.  
Другой вопрос — не совсем ясно, где именно. Он смотрит за чужой игрой так внимательно, что начинает резать глаза, поэтому вскоре он сдается и опускает взгляд в пол. Чувство такое, будто он всеми силами старается найти где-то в чужом поведении холод или нечестность — просто чтобы ему было за что уцепиться, а иначе он попросту падает в фигуральную неизвестность, и к горлу подкатывает стыд — просто потому, что Акааши никогда так не делает. Он поднимает глаза и смотрит на то, как Куроо говорит с Кенмой — взгляд останавливается на отросших темных корнях, и надумать ничего связного не получается. Ощущения такие, будто он гладит очень мягкий свитер, из которого выбилась нитка, и от каждого движения петля только расползается, но заставить себя оставить все как есть и не делать хуже он просто не может.  
Нитка-Куроо не поддается. Ни туда, ни сюда — Акааши не может ее ни вплести на место, ни вырвать окончательно.  
Бокуто шлепается на скамейку рядом и касается его спины — почти мягко, со странной тенью беспокойства, и Акааши чувствует, как голова идет кругом. Бокуто совершенно искренне спрашивает — _ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?_ На мгновение становится почти страшно, и Акааши собирает себя чуть ли не по частям, прежде чем выпрямиться и ответить — _разумеется, Бокуто-сан_. Отчасти это правда — с чего бы ему чувствовать себя плохо.  
Отчасти это, конечно же, вранье, хотя Акааши и предпочитает термин «вежливость».  
Бокуто молчит — он всегда молчит очень заметно и немного пугающе, потому что Акааши никогда не знает, что за таким его молчанием может скрываться. Чужая ладонь греет спину — ни одного из них не назвать слишком тактильным, но ощущение приятное.  
Следующее, что Бокуто говорит — про ужин. Акааши закрывает глаза и выдыхает. Чужие пальцы скользят меж лопаток вверх, по позвонкам, какую-то долю секунды, пока Бокуто встает со скамейки, и всего Акааши как будто швыряют в топку.  
Ощущения такие, будто он — щепка в огромном костре, и надо ли говорить, до какой степени так себе это ощущение.

Когда Акааши оказывается вовлечен в разговор Бокуто и Куроо, он, кажется, начинает понимать.  
За ощущение он старается не цепляться — боится, что оно снова ускользнет из самых рук, и все еще возможно, что ему только кажется. Куроо спрашивает — _как ты его терпишь?_ подразумевая, очевидно, Бокуто, и тон его голоса удивительно вежлив. Он улыбается почти ласково — Бокуто рядом что-то тарахтит (иначе не скажешь) себе под нос, а Акааши кривит губы, отправляя в рот рис. То, что Куроо может так вежливо разговаривать с ним о таких нелестных вещах гладит его буквально против шерсти, и становится очень неловко и неспокойно, так что ход мысли сбивается — неудивительно. Вероятно, со стороны можно подумать, что Акааши теряется (по сути так и есть), и молчит он явно дольше, чем следует — даже Бокуто успевает перестать возмущаться.  
Тем, кого гладят против шерсти, положено вырываться. Акааши оценивает варианты и подбирает слова — вежливых не находится, и поэтому он осторожно перебирает все, что есть, чтобы не скатываться в откровенную грубость.  
В итоге он тяжело вздыхает — мол, как вы все задолбали, и Куроо это улавливает — он не уверен на все сто процентов, но что-то подсказывает, что улавливает. Отвечает — _вероятно, так же, как и он меня_ , и где-то на задворках его сознания кто-то орет _это не просто камень, а булыжник, который ты кинул Куроо-сану прямо в лоб! Куда делась вся твоя вежливость?_  
Как говорится — при всем его уважении. Черт знает ее, эту вежливость, и куда она там делась.  
Бокуто приходит в себя первым, и пока у Куроо в глазах читается какой-то лихорадочный нескончаемый поток информации, который Акааши просто не успевает осмыслить, до его ушей доносится _Акааши!_ с отчетливым оттенком восторга. Куроо включается следом — выдает слащавое _ав_ , типа «какая прелесть».  
Акааши держит взгляд — как будто этим взглядом может хорошенько Куроо приложить, чтоб мозги встали на место — это он, разумеется, думает тоже с полагающимся уважением.  
Ни в коем случае не с большим, чем полагается.

Когда они с Куроо оказываются наедине, Акааши становится немного неловко.  
В меру неловко, конечно — так же, как ему малость не по себе с любым малознакомым человеком, вызывающим безотчетные опасения. Опасения все еще безотчетные, как бы ни казалось (хотелось), что все причины пойманы за хвост. Он все еще ходит в потемках, периодически нашаривая что-то руками — и бог знает, что именно он находит. Куроо смотрит на него искоса, как на какого-то зверя, который вырвался из клетки и может разорвать его за любой неосторожный взгляд. Акааши подбирает мяч с пола — с улицы раздается стрекот цикад и веет вечерней духотой. Думается что-то о том, что Бокуто здесь не хватает — он выступает каким-то уравновешивающим элементом, как бы странно ни звучало. Третьей вершиной треугольника, без которой они с Куроо — просто набор линий. Разваливающийся шалаш из гнилых палок. В целом — просто плохая идея.  
По спине проходится холодок, и Акааши почти уверен, что это не сквозняк.  
Он смотрит в чужой профиль — кажется, будто Куроо надоедает высматривать в Акааши скрытую угрозу, и он полностью поглощен самим собой. Он думает о том, как так вышло, что никто не видит то, что видит Акааши — и, быть может, ему это все и в самом деле чудится.  
Тут уж так получается, что если никто не видит того, что видишь ты, то кто-то точно идиот — и всегда есть риск, что это не все вокруг. Ощущения такие, будто его резко одергивают в тот самый момент, как только он собирается заговорить — разочарование ютится горячим клубком где-то очень глубоко. Акааши — ну, он не чувствует себя уязвленным. Наверное. Он говорит это себе с завидным упорством, будто то, что он долбит из раза в раз, может стать правдой только за счет частоты повторений.  
Он думает о том, развалятся ли Куроо и Бокуто, если убрать третье звено из их отношений. Мысль на вкус горькая — то ли потому, что Акааши не нравится считать себя третьим звеном, то ли потому, что ответ склоняется к «да», но отдает очень сильной предвзятостью.  
Будто ему хочется, чтобы все сломалось. Звучит как «ну ты и падла, Акааши Кейджи».  
Он вертит этот выпад в собственный адрес так, как любит вертеть в руках монетки — теплые от его пальцев и твердые, но это — абсолютно не такое, оно куда больше напоминает что-то липкое и приторно сладкое (Акааши терпеть не может приторно-сладкое, да и кто вообще может).  
Акааши сжимает пальцы на мяче и отгоняет все мысли прочь.

Когда Акааши начинает выискивать в Куроо то, что ему там упорно чудится, он осознает, что уже вряд ли сможет смотреть на него как-то иначе.  
Акааши щурится, навострив уши — ловит каждое неосторожное слово в отношении Бокуто и мысленно записывает. Мысленно набирается трехтомник. Мысленно говорит, что исследование получается глубоко личное и никто не поймет без необходимого контекста, предыстории и должной степени вовлеченности. Мысленно напрашивается вопрос — что у них за отношения такие вообще? Мысленно он себе говорит — угомонись уже, ради всего святого.  
Его самообладание не оказывается в руинах, но какой-то его части очень хочется, чтобы оно там все-таки оказалось — просто потому, что это очень удобное оправдание для того, чтобы обнародовать свой мысленный трехтомник. «Акааши, Куроо, Бокуто — трагикомедия в волейбольном сеттинге». Он криво улыбается своему собственному остроумию, а следом думает — _что и зачем ты делаешь со своей жизнью._  
Акааши отдает пас — звук удара по мячу выбивает его из собственных мыслей, и внимание переключается на Бокуто полностью. Обращать на Бокуто внимание — что-то из разряда вызубренно-привычного и очень успокаивает, потому Акааши смотрит, как он скачет по полю зайцем. Заклеивает трещину на своем самообладании — видимо, пластырем, но почему-то помогает.  
Напрашивается мысль о том, что Бокуто очень расстроится, если Акааши опубликует свой ядовитый трехтомник, и в руинах окажется не только его самообладание, а вообще все вокруг. Расстраивать Бокуто очень не хочется.  
Акааши называет это вежливостью. По факту это ложь, и тут ничего не поделать.  
Куроо смеется из-за сетки, и Бокуто ему резонирует, а трагикомедия заваливается на бок трагедии как никогда раньше.

Когда они с Бокуто оказываются от Куроо на безопасном расстоянии, Акааши думает, что-  
Бокуто треплет влажные волосы и поправляет полотенце на бедрах, а Акааши цепляется взглядом за белесый шрам на чужом колене — просто потому, что этот шрам он видит очень редко. Ну, так Акааши это себе обосновывает, по крайней мере. В тонкой, неровной линии есть какой-то странный, почти личный отпечаток — будто он наблюдает за чужим прошлым со стороны и безопасного расстояния, и Бокуто, конечно, не тот человек, который будет оберегать свое прошлое от посторонних как самую серьезную государственную тайну, но всегда приятно находить что-то самому.  
Акааши думает, что, быть может, этот шрам остался потому, что Бокуто упал с качелей. Сцепился с гусем у родственников в какой-нибудь очень глубокой сельской местности. Подрался — нет, вряд ли подрался, этот вариант он быстро откидывает. Он не знает наверняка — и в этом есть какой-то странный, чуть колючий привкус, как у очень сладкой газировки, которую ты пьешь на пустой желудок. Акааши не чувствует себя уязвленным, ни в коем случае, у него просто нет для этого никакого весомого повода.  
Бокуто совершенно искренне интересуется, откидывая волосы назад и пропуская их сквозь пальцы — _с Куроо весело, да?_ Акааши очень старается сделать так, чтобы его не перекосило. Думает — _ага, как же_. Вслух говорит то же самое — _ага, как же_ , только старательно выжимает из своего голоса все намеки на ядовитость. Мысленный трехтомник медленно, но верно покрывается пылью.  
Ему не хочется говорить о Куроо ничего плохого, и поэтому получается, что сказать вообще особо нечего. Бокуто задерживает на его лице взгляд и тоже ничего не говорит.  
Акааши не знает, что происходит в его голове в ту самую секунду — на его лице не отражается надвигающаяся буря и не блестит солнце хорошего расположения духа. Лицо Бокуто в тот момент выглядит как густой-густой туман — стоит задуматься, как запнешься за какую-нибудь корягу и кубарем полетишь в овраг.  
Бокуто поворачивается к нему спиной, и Акааши скользит взглядом по широким плечам. Капля ползет между лопаток — он следит за ней так, как следят за волейбольным матчем с трибун, и думает о том, что уже не просто летит в овраг — он на самом его дне.


End file.
